Together
by oldquill
Summary: Will and Mac after the proposal. My take on their thoughts, feelings and interactions.


She let out a giggle as he went on to announce to a whole room full of their staff and, indeed their bosses, that she was to be the future Mrs. Mckenzie Morgan Mchale McAvoy. „No, that certainly wouldn't work" she thinks as she gives a little shake of her head in response to his question. She is not sure she can speak at all yet, she's never been happier in her life. There is absolute silence in the room for a couple of seconds as everyone takes in the news.

It seemed sudden, and impossible. Everyone knew it would happen eventually, or atlest they hoped it would. But this was all so sudden. But they could not help but feel happy for the two of them. It had always been plain to see that they still were in love with each other, even though they might not have always admitted it. It was impossible not to see the joy in their faces as they recived hugs and cheers from everyone around.

Mackenzie was smiling uncontrollably as was Will. She wasn't the only one surprised by his profession of his love for her and his proposal of marriage. He had managed to surprise himself a little. Not so much at the act in itself, rather that he had come about so suddenly. He had always imagined it would come to him slowly, in time, so to say, or perhaps during one of his lonely nights on his terrace with a cigarette and some music. He didn't expect it to come at him at that speed, right in the very middle of a tough time. But he was glad the ring was finally where it belonged. The feeling of relief was great within him, for although he did fancy he knew she would not reject him, he had still felt vulnerable saying it out aloud.

He could not supress his smile as he hugged his colleagues. He was happy and more importantly at peace with himself. The war within was over. He no longer had to battle himself. He was at peace.

The cheering died down and they were soon reminded that they had yet a job to be done. But that did not dampen the spirit. Little could have dampened the spirit that evening as the champagne bottles were passed around. It suddenly felt like a different place. What had been, an hour ago, a workplace with palpabale tension and uncertainity had suddenly turned into something far happier.

Will sat in his chair and put his earpiece back in, he was still smiling, and looked up into the camera. He felt like he could take on the world. Mackenzie was poured a glass of champagne in the control room as she celebrated with her senior staff and editors. It was a good show, they called the elections and then called it a day.

It was late and most of the staff would be going out to celebrate, and although it would have been nice to enjoy the rest of the evening with them Will and Mackenzie politely declined and instead offered a proper celebration another time. As happy as they were, the sight of Reese Lancing and the lawyer and Charlie with their phones to their ears brought them back down to reality. They were facing a possibly very damaging suit, which was to be filed in just a few hours. They had been through a stressful few months for a variety of reasons, the biggest of which was the case.

Will led Mackenzie to the elevators with a gentle hand on her back. They didn't say much on the way down, still basking in their joint happiness and engaged in their own thoughts. „This would never get old" she thought to herself, a small smile on her face, she would never tire of hearing herself addressed as ‚Mrs. McAoy.' She didn't think they would land up here so fast. She had certainly hoped they would, but it just never seemed likely. They had been growing closer over the months. But after he fired her and their argument in the hair and makeup room, she didn't think she would end the evening engaged to him.

„I am still your EP" she says as they get into his car.

„Was that a question or a statement?"

„A statement"

He smiled. He was happy he proposed to her. He felt calmer from within, his thoughts were suddenly not a jumble of guilt, pain, anger and resentment anymore. He was finally with the woman he belonged with and indeed to whom he belonged.

„Yes"

„What?"

„Yes, you are still my EP"

„I know, i just said that!" she smiled at him. He was wearing an amused half smile.

„They aren't going to let us off easy, are they?" she asked more quietly this time.

„Let's not think about that till we really have to. The papers will be filed tomorrow and we will follow what counsel has to say. We have a great set of lawyers."

„Whose side would would you rather argue if you were the lawyer?"

He didn't say anything, simly ducking his head to the side.

„I thought so"

„Hey, like I said, we have great lawyers. They know what they are doing. And Jerry Dantana did doctor the tape"

She nodded and looked out og the window at the streets flashing by.

„Come on, we'll get through it. We should be happy tonight" he smiles across at her.

She loves it when he smiles, especially one of those smiles he reserves for her. She knows it's cliched, but she thinks she can see the love in his eyes. He eyes go down to the massive ring on her finger and she smiles. Yeah, they would get through it.

Although they should be lavishly celebrating the occasion, they are simply too tired and instead settle on ordering dinner in at Will's apartment and a drink on his terrace. Mackenzie loves this place, high above most other buildings it escapes the noise from the streets and the view is beautiful at almost anytime of the day.

„We should get some sleep" decided Will as Mackenzie tried to stiffle another yawn. „Tommorrow will be a long day. And for once I am looking forward to going to bed" he remarks with a wide grin. Mac smiled as she took the hand he offered and followed him back inside.


End file.
